


The Mothers Of Anthony ‘Tony’ Stark

by RocknRollZombie



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Mama Rhodes - Freeform, Mother’s Day, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24114214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocknRollZombie/pseuds/RocknRollZombie
Summary: Maria, Ana, and Roberta the three women who Tony loved and cares for. His three mother’s in different stages of his life on Mother’s Day.
Relationships: Ana Jarvis & Tony Stark, Maria Stark & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	The Mothers Of Anthony ‘Tony’ Stark

He slips into his parents room, once his dad leaves for work. Climbing into their bed, as he places the card he made for his mother besides himself. Gently shaking his shoulder, Maria Stark wakes up to see her bambino looking at her with those abordable Bambi eyes of his. As she smiles and curls her arms around her son. 

Tony lays his against his mother’s shoulder, enjoying that he can savor the love and warmth that his mama gives him. He does this every year when it’s mother day, once his father has gone to work. He and his mama can have fun, cooking in the kitchen, listening to his mother play her piano. 

But once his father is home his mother’s attention is taken from him. He stays in the kitchen as Jarvis walks in with Anna, her eyes covered by Jarvis hands. As Tony quickly goes to where he hid Anna’s presents. He waits till Jarvis tells Anna to sit down, but to still keep her eyes covered. 

Anna does as told, knowing well that Edwin and no doubt her little Anthony planned something, they do this every year. She waits till she feels small hands grab her hands to pull them away from her eyes. 

She smiles, and grabs the boy she sees as her son, as her husband is standing behind the boy holding the handmade gifts that their young charge.. no their son has made for her. She hugs him close as she presses a kiss to the crown of his head. Tony whispers if she likes her presents, and tells her that he would have made something fancy, but that Edwin told him that making something simple is better.

She holds him close, as Howard and Maria walk past them. Her and Edwin nod their head, as Howard tells them to look after Anthony. That he’s taking Maria out for the night, but she can see it in Maria 's eyes that there is nothing more that she wants. But spend this day with her son, she mouths Happy Mother’s Day to Maria and Maria does the same. 

Rhodey looks around Tony’s shoulder as the young genius is arranging flowers that he ordered into a bouquet. The gift he got for his mother hidden in the closet, as his dad took his mom out so he and Tony can get everything they planned. 

“How Many bouquets are you making Mr.GreenThumb?” He asks as he sits down watching as Tony cut the stems. 

Tony fondly rolls his eyes, “Don’t worry Platypus, I will make you one.”

Rhodey playfully bats his eyes lashes, “But I’m not a mom, Tones.” 

“Dum-e.”

“True.”

They looked at each other for a couple of minutes before breaking out laughing. Tony has made three boquetes already and had them delivered , one for his mother, one for Ana, and one for his Aunt Peggy.

He finished making the one for Mama Rhodes, as he remembers everything Edwin and Ana has told him about taking care of flowers. He finishes it by tying a ribbon around the vase. As he and Rhodey glances over at the front door as it opens. Both boys fly into panic mode as they are cleaning the kitchen table, and throw the trash bag filled with cut stems out the back door. Sitting down as Mr.Rhodeos, and Mama Rhodeos blink at the mess made by their boys. 

“Boys.”

“Yes.” Him and Rhodey say in unison, as they present their gifts, two hand written cards made by the both of them. And Tony glups,as he hands Mama Rhodeos the vase with Roses,Daisies, and lilies. Wincing as the slightly stings of pain from where he pricked his skin with the thorns.

He smiles as he is pulled into a hug by Mama Rhodeos, feeling Rhodey, and Mr.Rhodeos join in as he whispers, “Happy Mother’s Day, Mama.”

He places the Vase beside him, as he rolls up the sleeves of his suit. Taking the water bottle he brought as he sets to cleaning any dirt from Anna and Jarvis’s graves. Once he’s done he sets the vase in between where their names are engraved. Setting down a card he hand wrote including a childish drawing just like he did when he was a boy of the three of them next to the vase. 

“Happy Mother’s Day, Anna.”

He picks up Morgan, as he shields her eyes from the sun. Pepper is walking ahead of them with a small basket. He sets Morgan down once they find the spot they were looking for. His fingers brushing over his mother’s name. As his little Morgan placed some flowers, pepper handed her, “Happy Mother’s Day, Grandma.”

He tears up, as he hugs Morgan close to him. As Pepper kneels beside him laying her head against his shoulder.

He places the card he made and the bouquet alongside the flowers Morgan placed.

“Happy Mother’s Day, Mama. Your little Bambino loves you.”

  
  



End file.
